leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Steven's Metagross
|ability= |epnum=SS031 |epname=Mega Evolution Special II |prevonum=376s |shiny=yes |noevo=incap |current=With Steven |java1=Kenta Miyake }} Steven's Metagross (Japanese: ダイゴのメタグロス Daigo's Metagross) is a Pokémon owned by Steven Stone in the , , and . In the anime In the main series History In the Mega Evolution Specials Metagross first appeared in Mega Evolution Special II as a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. Steven sent it out in a against Alain's . It had very little trouble handling Charizard both offensively and defensively. Before the battle could be finished, however, it was interrupted by Lysandre and his , who used . Steven later sent out Metagross and Mega Evolved it while facing Mega . When Alain's Charizard was struck by Rayquaza's , Metagross tried to grab it, but was knocked away by Rayquaza. It was then forced to take evasive action to avoid Rayquaza's . Metagross reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III, where it was used to battle Primal and Primal to prevent them from reaching the Megalith. While Charizard faced Groudon, Metagross took on Kyogre. After Charizard was overpowered by Groudon and then returned to its Poké Ball, Metagross dealt with Kyogre by itself. It later ed Mairin from incoming chunks of ice while she was getting Alain to safety after he was knocked unconscious. Both Kyogre and Groudon were eventually stopped and defeated by Mega Rayquaza. In the main series Metagross made its main series debut in a flashback in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!. It appeared in another flashback in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, alongside its Trainer. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Steven and Metagross arrived at Lysandre Labs, where the two engaged in a battle against Mable and several s, allowing , , Mairin, and Professor Sycamore to infiltrate the base. It later appeared to subdue numerous other Team Flare Grunts with Psychic. In the following episode, Metagross was sent out to fight against the Megalith to prevent it from reaching Anistar City's alongside Serena's Braixen and Professor Sycamore's . The three Pokémon were quickly subdued by the creatures massive roots, but were freed by Ash's Pikachu and , and Alain's Charizard. Despite their help, Metagross and the others were eventually subdued again, but were freed once again by a combined attack from from the Pokémon of all the Kalos Gym Leaders and Diantha. After strategizing, everyone combined their powers to fend off the Giant Rock's roots, allowing and Alain to reach its center and save Chespie, bringing the creature down. After the resurrection of the Megalith Zygarde, who was now controlled by Lysandre, Metagross continued to fight the creature until Lysandre's control device was destroyed which allowed Squishy and Z2 to destroy the Megalith Zygarde. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Personality and characteristics During its battle with Alain's Charizard, Metagross was shown to not only withstand powerful attacks, including ones that are super-effective, such as , but deal large amounts of damage as well with powerful Steel-type attacks, such as and . As shown in Mega Evolution Special III it can be friendly, such as protecting Mairin with voluntarily and fistbumping Chespie after the battle. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Metagross Psychic|1=Mega Metagross Flash Cannon|2=Mega Metagross Meteor Mash|3=Mega Metagross Protect|4=Mega Metagross Psychic}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Psychic|1=Flash Cannon as Mega Metagross|2=Meteor Mash as Mega Metagross|3=Protect as Mega Metagross|4=Psychic as Mega Metagross}}}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer Metagross briefly appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen in its Mega Evolved form during a battle against 's . Moves used In the games Steven owns a Metagross in every game he appears in, except for , as he doesn't battle the player and it was only mentioned in one of Steven's quotes. In , it gains the ability to Mega Evolve. It also appears as a Mega Pokémon in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version to promote the Shiny Metagrossite Beldum that launched at the full version's release. Pokémon Game Show Pokémon Metagross was distributed at Japan's Pokémon Game Show from August 17 to 18, 2013 as one of the Champion's Pokémon that appeared throughout all main series games released prior to Generation VI. Their level and moveset are based on the main series games they first appeared in. It has IVs of 30 for all stats. The Trainer ID number is based on the game's release date in Japan, November 21, 2002. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Metagross is Steven's first known Pokémon. It debuted in Blowing Past Nosepass II alongside its Trainer. In Ring Ring Goes Beldum, Metagross was first used in battle inside of the Granite Cave, where Steven used it to battle a group of wild that were attacking . Metagross defeated the Mawile by surprising them with an attack from underground. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII, Metagross was used to save Wallace from a rampaging Tabitha under the influence of the Blue Orbs power. Steven and Metagross stalled Tabitha so that Wallace can head off to Sootopolis City. Once Tabitha had been defeated, Steven and Metagross went to Sootopolis, where and were having their climactic battle. With the help of and a blind boy, Steven unlocked the seals containing , , and . Steven would use these three Pokémon to help contain the power that and released during their fight while Ruby and Sapphire trained on to prepare for their final battle. After Groudon and Kyogre are defeated and return to their slumber, Steven dies from the strain of controlling three Legendary Pokémon at once. Wallace borrowed Metagross to transport himself to Sootopolis so that he can help combat Archie and Maxie for the final battle. Metagross was returned to its Trainer after Steven was revived with Ruby's 's powers. In Omega Alpha Adventure 6, it is revealed that with Steven's Mega Stickpin and its , Metagross can Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross. It first Mega Evolved to battle a that attacked on the Sea Mauville. It Mega Evolved again to battle Zinnia and her army of former Team Magma and Aqua Grunts. As the battle goes on, Metagross quickly exhausts itself and loses the energy to battle. Steven reveals that Metagross also donated its life energy to the dimensional shifter, but the energy drain left it much weaker than normal and it cannot stay Mega Evolved for a long period of time. Steven states he attempted to try various means to bring Metagross back to full strength, but none of them worked. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Metagross assisted in stopping the meteoroid. In Leaping Past Lopunny, Metagross was seen with Steven as he sold the Villa he was staying in while searching for rare stones in the Sinnoh region. Once he finished, the two flew back to Hoenn. Personality and characteristics Metagross's magnetism allows it to float in the air, and as such, Steven has been mainly relied on it as a method of flight transportation. It has also shown to be an extremely strong battler, defeating a group of wild Pokémon at once without any sort of trouble. During the Groudon and Kyogre arc, Metagross allowed Wallace to ride on it after Steven was killed by the strain of controlling the Legendary golems. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Metagross Meteor Mash|1=Metagross Reflect|2=Mega Metagross Metal Claw}} Adventures.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Meteor Mash|1=Reflect|2=Metal Claw as a Mega Metagross}}}} Trivia * In the anime, Metagross doesn't sparkle like other Pokémon when exiting its Poké Ball. Related articles Metagross Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Shiny Pokémon Metagross Metagross Metagross es:Steven Stone/Máximo Peñas#Pokémon it:Metagross di Rocco ja:ダンバル (ダイゴ) zh:大吾的巨金怪